


The Mundane

by Chromick



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Yuri, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromick/pseuds/Chromick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki thinks about not thinking. Ryuko sleeps. These things aren't unrelated. [As fluffy as I can make it!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mundane

_Oh god I can’t write fluff but I tried_  
\--  
Satsuki had always woken up early. Her biological clock strived towards maximum efficiency, and sleeping longer than necessary cut into time that could be spent more industriously, like picking up excess paperwork or managing her puppet government.  
There was a widespread misconception that once Ryuko had started living with her she was sleeping “normal human hours”--as well as more insidious insinuations she chose to ignore. The point was that she still woke up just as early, she just chose to spend the intervening time in different ways.  
“Mmh,” Ryuko grunted in her sleep, pulling her feet back under the blankets. Today she seemed indecisive as to where she wanted them to be. She wrinkled her nose, as if at the weather. It was somewhat humid that day, Satsuki reasoned, oh god she wanted to kiss her. Satsuki coughed lightly. Fortunately Ryuko was a heavy sleeper, for someone so accustomed to combat.  
She had yet to get used to this. As in, every time she felt the pangs of affection, something in her resisted it; there were times, much like this, when a part of her was enthralled with the soft fluttering of Ryuko’s eyelids and the way her breath moved strands of her hair, while another part screeched at her to quit being sentimental and do something productive.  
Sastuki experimentally tucked a dark lock behind Ryuko’s ear, having come to understand that it was something other people did; her hand quivered both for the delicate roughness of her skin and the action itself. During these early mornings she made a point never to make physical contact with her, lest she wake up before her usual thirteen hour mark. Satsuki could imagine Ryuko waking up and making inane, self-satisfied comments about Satsuki’s libido, which she seemed bent on “proving the existence” of. It would set her at a disadvantage, obviously, and she couldn’t let that happen.  
Ryuko turned over in her sleep again. She buried her face between the blanket and the side of Satsuki’s leg, murmuring sleepily. A lesser class of woman would have flushed deeply (or kissed her, even) but Satsuki simply cracked a half-smile.  
“Lazy twat,” she muttered.  
A rebellious hand started stroking Ryuko’s hair, ostensibly smoothing it out. She couldn’t, for the life of her, pull her hand away; she was just too soft, too--  
“Lazy what?” Ryuko was staring back up at her, grinning sleepily.  
“Twat.” Satsuki pinched her nose, causing Ryuko to mumble irately and grasp at Satsuki’s wrist.  
“Well, it doesn’t seem to drive you away much,” she said, voice low and nasal. Seductive? Satsuki fumbled for an internal sense of dominance.  
“Consider yourself lucky you haven’t driven me away yet.” She smiled a little, hoping it would be menacing rather than affectionate (which it was, but Ryuko had long since learned to interpret all shows of animosity towards her as affection).  
Ryuko, wordlessly but still grinning, simply hoisted herself up and kissed her. Satsuki always felt childish when Ryuko kissed her unexpectedly--it would deftly interrupt any thoughts she’d been having that moment, and send her into a brief, jumbled panic. And it didn’t help that she’d been wanting to kiss her for the last hour. Her stomach burned.  
“What would I have to do?” Ryuko purred, fingers stroking Satsuki’s neck and jawline.  
“Eh?”  
“To scare you off.”  
Satsuki cleared her throat.  
“That’s not exactly the most alluring question you could have asked,” she pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth and tried not to kiss her back, “is it?”  
“Probably...not, huh.” Ryuko blushed lightly, sans bravado. Was she actually embarrassed now?  
Satsuki couldn’t help wrapping her arms around Ryuko’s waist in a mildly restrained embrace. Her hands, folded, rested in the small of her back. She kissed her cheek, lingering long enough to make Ryuko redden a bit more before pulling away.  
“You’re terrible at banter,” she said. Both she and Ryuko knew that the look she gave her said something else entirely; she wasn’t quite ready to say everything that she meant to, wasn’t sure how to phrase it. The best she could do was stare back at her, hoping that Ryuko would understand something in her better than she herself did.  
“Hmm.” Ryuko rested her chin between Satsuki’s neck and shoulder, one hand back on her face. “You could never get rid of me,” she mumbled. She kissed her jugular and whatever Satsuki had meant to say died again.


End file.
